


Snowfall

by Airspritegal



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cold Weather, Comfort, Cute, JJ for short?, M/M, Snow, That's his name right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: Anti sometimes enjoys the quiet, and the first real snowfall is the best time do that. He soon finds himself joined by his fellow ego and finds that maybe being alone can wait





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Literally written because where I live just hot our first real snow, the kind that stays and isn't just flurries. Also I was cold. Very, very cold.

He looked up, quiet, as the snow drifted lazily down around him. He could feel the flakes clinging to his bangs, the damp hair just barely brushing his forehead. He didn't react when he heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow, knowing whoever it was would be almost on top of him soon. He let his eyes drift closed as the other stopped just beside him, he could feel the heat radiating from them.

“Anti… it is not a good idea for you to be out this long… you will hurt yourself.”

Anti opened one eye to peer up at the doctor standing over him, shrugging nonchalantly. 

“I like it.” 

The doctor shook his head. “Demon or not you vill freeze if you stay out here much longer.” Henrik repeated. 

Again anti shrugged, eye drifting closed again. “I'm fine doc. Trust me.” Though Anti was starting to indeed feel a deep chill in his bones he refused to admit it out loud, whether due to pride or something more sinister , he didn't know or at least didn't want to look into. 

He glitched in surprise when he heard someone plop down next to him. Something was laid over him gently and his eyes snapped open. The doctor had proceeded to sit down next to him, knees pulled to his chest as his lower half rested on his too long winter coat. He'd laid his own lab coat over Anti, the white material blending into the snow almost too well.

It was warmer than Anti expected something like that to be and he moved his gaze to Henrik. 

The doctor had his face turned towards the sky, seemingly watching the snow. 

“It vould be… bad if you were to freeze Anti. Vhy don't ve go inside?” he asked without breaking his upward gaze.

 

Anti shook his head. “Nah. Besides, no one inside wants me around.” He added quietly, voice barely audible even with the pair’s proximity. He didn't try to remove the coat from his form but he tried to subtly wrap it closer around him stopping when he found Henrik staring at him.

The doctor was frowning deeply, blue eyes studying Anti intensely. “Here…” the doctor reached over and pulled Anti up firmly, the demon vaguely aware of a loud zipper being undone, though the glitch was unable to fight the movement or even focus on the sound. The lab coat crumpled into his lap and in one swift movement the doctor had pulled Anti back into his chest, causing Anti to let out a huff of surprise. 

Soon Anti was surrounded by a comfortable warmth and he looked down to find Henrik had unzipped his winter coat and pulled Anti to him, allowing the coat to be wrapped around them both. The doctor had his hands wrapped around Anti's waist, closing the glitch fully in the coat. His head rested gently against Anti's shoulder, lending the demon the ability to hear his nervous breath.

“Fine. If you vill be stubborn zen I vill be forceful.” He murmured, his breath sending a shiver down Anti's back as it rushed against his throat. The demon tensed as the other sighed deeply. “Besides… I for one do want you inside...it is much too quiet vithout you…” 

Anti shook his head, glancing down at the mess of green hair that was what he could make out of the doctor. “You must be drunk on eggnog doc. Or you're freezing...maybe you'd better head in.” 

“Only if you come vith me Anti.” 

Anti fell silent, feeling that he would eventually lose the argument. When he didn't immediately retaliate the doctor chuckled quietly. “I take zat as a yes?” 

The action was almost too much for Anti as the doctor's scruff rubbed against his neck, the sound of his laugh vibrating through the demon and eventually pulling a quiet moan from his throat.

Both men tensed in surprise, Anti's expression quickly merging into panicked horror. He tried to lift his arms to hide his face but the doctor didn't relax his hold on the other, if anything the grip was tightened slightly. 

The doctor nuzzled closer absently, chuckling again. “Zat vas an interesting reaction.” He mused. “Perhaps if we go inside I could… see what else I could make you say… hear other sounds from you, yes?” 

Anti whined indignantly and shook his head, cheeks flushing. Henrik smiled against Anti's neck, giving the pale skin a gentle and chaste kiss. 

“Another time. For now let us go inside… I believe Jameson has convinced Chase to prepare us all some cocoa. I hear he makes it better zan anyone else. Oh! Before I forget… I must be honest. I enjoy seeing you like this. Vulnerable looks good on you.” Henrik said as he stood, pulling Anti with him. Anti couldn't do anything but follow Henrik, still wrapped in the other and his jacket. His cheeks flushed a deeper red and he glanced down but Henrik noted that the demon didn't even try to break the hold on him, in fact, Henrik was sure Anti somehow moved even closer during the walk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all sort of service in the universe of my other story "moonlight Serenade" just where the other egos all slowly began to trust Anti and he's much closer to being a part of the family.


End file.
